Base Defense Guide
1. Get a Yard Planner A Yard Planner makes it much easier to rearrange your yard, and it only costs 250,000 pebbles and 250,000 twigs? You can also use this simulation of the in-game yard planner to save time: Next Generation Yard Planner (NGYP) http://philipp.hostingsociety.com/ 2. Know Your Enemies Knowing this will help you figure out which type of base/defense you should create. An enemy with only general buildings on one side is very vulnerable. Putting the same types of towers together is not a good idea. If they do this they will be very easy to destroy. Example: If an enemy uses flying monsters to attack, Rocket Daves in your bunkers are good for defense. 3. Know Your Buildings It is important to know which buildings are important and which are less important. It is highly recommended that you place your Town Hall dead center in your yard, using the Yard Planner for accuracy. You may also place your Champion Cage in the center for maximum champion range (only recommended for high level champions). General Buildings These are the least important buildings since looters do not get any resources from them and they have low repair time. A good way to use them is by building an NEC (never ending chain). This is basically a ring around your base, to distract monsters that have their favorite tagets set at "anything" (DAVE, Pokey etc.). General Buildings in this category. Defensive Structures and Buildings Your primary method of defending your yard. Without them any base can be farmed easily, even with the weakest monsters. It is important to upgrade these buildings as high as possible for maximum defense and range. Defensive Buildings Defensive Structures Resource Buildings These are the most important buildings next to your Town Hall. When an enemy attacks, it is usually for the purpose of looting resources from you. It is important to not place these where they can be easily reached and destroyed, particularly your storage silos. (You will lose 4% of TOTAL resources for each silo that's destroyed.) Resource Buildings Town Hall Your most important building. It stores most of the resources in your yard (5%). Protect it at all costs! You will lose 5% of TOTAL resources if it's destroyed. Town Hall 4. Symmetry (MUST READ) It is important to make your base as symmetrical as possible to prevent or lessen the creation of weak spots, though it can make your base more predictable. 5. THDT/SDT Town Hall Death Trap/Silo Death Trap see: THDT/SDT ---- Checkpoint 1: Make sure your THDT/SDT works by posting an image of it. You can check in the BYM forums. If you do not have an account, you can make one or ask a friend that has one to post it for you. http://forums.kixeye.com/forums/8-Stomp-The-Yard If you don't know how to take a screenshot see this thread: http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/95453-Forum-Image-Posting-Guide For the guide above skip to the Yard Planner guides section. I know it is not made for NGYP, so skip steps that don't apply. READ: If they say it should work, move your buildings out of the way and test in-game. Freeze champion and make sure there are no ranges on the death trap except Aerial Defense Tower since flying monsters do not path at all(only when your luring ground monsters of course). Make sure your traps are away, so monsters don't die while stepping on them. Then refresh before saved so there is no damage. ---- 6. Defenses It is important to place defenses in the right areas. Placement depends on your level and base design. This is a table that lists all defense building except the Champion Chamber since it is considered a defense but it does not act as one. Make sure defenses are evened out and are as symmetrical as possible. You can also make a ring with Sniper Towers and Cannon Towers to delay PPX. 7. Harvester/Silo placement Harvesters: Buildings that harvest resources (Pebble Shiner, Putty Squisher, Twig Snapper, and Goo Factory) Place these in front of defenses to make people hit/destroy harvesters with the defenses. Make sure you even them out. Do not place harvesters in front of Snipers and Cannons since nobody smart would aim to catapult just them. Silos: Buildings that store resources The second most important building for resources. Place these in an SDT. Read for details: THDT/SDT 8. NEC (Never ending Chain) An NEC (Never Ending Chain) is circular path made with general buildings like monster locker, general store, wild monster baiter etc. An NEC makes attacking monsters go around in circles, targeting the general buildings first. Make sure they are evenly spread out. 9. Leftovers Have some blocks and traps leftover? You should; if you don't, you used too many blocks on your death trap. Use leftover blocks for pathing and as bait for Eye-ras. Pathing You want attacking monsters to move along and inside a path instead of going directly to their next target. Pathing should be simple and short. Here is one example: Eye-ra bait These are single blocks placed outside your walls to bait Eye-ras, preventing them from smashing through your walls and leaving an opening for other monsters to pour through. Eye-ras do splash damage, so place the blocks as far away as possible from any building, especially monster bunkers. Spread these out evenly. 10. Miscellaneous Don't expect to make an epic base on your first attempt, and remember that there is no such thing as an ultimate base (no base is invulnerable to all attacks). Note: This guide does cover a lot of stuff, but not everything. Some other guides: http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/33358-Build-Better-Bases-Start-with-good-Guides After you read some guides, and when your done making your base...post it in Stomp the Yard section in the BYM forums to get it rated: http://forums.kixeye.com/forums/8-Stomp-The-Yard Don't know how to post a picture? Use this guide: http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/136572-How-to-post-image-of-base After you get it rated, test it with the Wild Monster Baiter to see how well it works. You can also ask other players to test for better testing. Warning: Facebook bans multiple account users, so it's highly recommended not to use multiple accounts. 'This is just the start of making epic bases. It's recommended to make newer designs as your level increases/game evolves to make the strongest base possible. ' Useful Tips 1. Try to make a strong base, rather than a base that looks cool. (Reasons: pathings can be ruined, and it can be a waste of blocks) 2. No base is invincible, any base can be destroyed with time and skill. 3. NEVER make a box yard, it's one of the worst yards in the game. 4. Try to waste the attacker's time as much as possible. One way is a NEC (as said in #8) 5. Try to make defenses cover as much as buildings as possible. Add more tips if you like :) Category:Strategies Category:Bases